<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Wanna Be Scared Anymore by dauntless_dragayn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822507">Don't Wanna Be Scared Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntless_dragayn/pseuds/dauntless_dragayn'>dauntless_dragayn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M, They watch a movie together, do i even have to tag for mental health?? this is deh, evan is bi, the connor project didnt happen, they are fucking GAY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntless_dragayn/pseuds/dauntless_dragayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor may or may not hate romantic movies, and Evan may (definitely) or may not be crushing hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Wanna Be Scared Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, fine. Evan has definitely fantasized about kissing Connor. And usually he can’t help himself, but sometimes he does feel gross for it. Predatory or creepy or.. something. But then he remembers that he’s a teenager with a crush on his friend and that this is literally the most normal and natural and innocent thing he could do. (take <i>that</i>, internalized homophobia)<br/>
</p>
<p>He’s not used to the feeling though. The magnitude of it. The way it feels so right when he’s around Connor, like he can breath easier, and talking to people doesn’t always have to be so fucking hard. That somehow, there are actually those out there who <i>get</i> him.<br/>
</p>
<p>It doesn’t really matter how many times you hear sayings like “you’re not alone” “everyone feels that way”, because it’s either a truth you feel or not.<br/>
</p>
<p>And so far, life seems to have taught Evan that he’s an abnormality. An alien, a broken piece of code, surrounded by some invisible aura that others flowed around like a river avoiding a rock.<br/>
</p>
<p>So one of the feelings he’s not used to, is hope. Relief, even. That he can find solidarity in another person - both in his problems and in simpler things, like a surprisingly chaotic sense of humor.<br/>
</p>
<p>Evan still remembers how smug he’d felt when he’d made Connor fall off his chair laughing at a casual (well, on the outside. He’d debated saying it for a minute beforehand) line about whether one could peg Mothman. (.. don’t ask)<br/>
</p>
<p>And it’s interesting, right, because he’d realized when they’d first started talking regularly, that he and Connor were both people who were seen in such a particular way by almost everyone. But that version of them wasn’t real. Or at least, there wasn’t much depth to it. Yet, they both let each other see the real version, and that was gratifying.<br/>
</p>
<p>Sometimes he still mulls over the time Connor had told him about the circumstances to his attempt, that night when the two of them had stayed up way too late, talking about nothing and everything. It’s a painful mental exercise for obvious reasons, but mostly what Evan gets hung up on was how his breath had caught, the little <i>oh</i> being his only thought when he processed what he was being told then, entrusted with. And yes, it turns out Connor gets more talkative the more tired he is, but still. He was clearly self aware of his vulnerability in that moment, judging by the way his voice shook, despite how casually he described it. And Evan had known without being told that this was not information many - or perhaps <i>anyone</i> else - was privy to.<br/>
</p>
<p>True, a lot of people know Connor had tried. He’s the stereotype, the exact kind of person people expected to. But no one knew why, not really. And, beyond that, there was the reason Connor had told Evan the story in the first place that he kept thinking about long after.<br/>
</p>
<p>“<i>May was..</i>” Evan swallowed. “<i>May was a bad month.</i>”<br/>
</p>
<p>Evan had been sitting on Connor’s bed, leaned against the wall, while Connor was sprawled out on his back next to him, feet kicked up on the headboard of his bed. Evan remembers that specifically because the gesture was so boyish, so <i>Connor</i>, it endeared him. He glanced at him through strands of hair that had settled on his face before looking back up at the ceiling. “<i>That was the month you broke your arm right?</i>” Despite where his gaze was, Evan sensed his close attention.<br/>
</p>
<p>“<i>Yeah,</i>” He answered heavily.<br/>
</p>
<p>Connor worried at his lip for a second. Evan let the silence stand. He hadn’t been able to say any more than what he had, not that night. Maybe he never would. He closed his eyes and softly shook his head as he tried to banish dark memories before they could spoil the moment.<br/>
</p>
<p>“<i>I- I get it.</i>” Connor said, and he wasn’t sure exactly what he meant. Evan looked at him, questioning. And that’s when he’d started talking - staggering, slow, stopping and starting (Evan wasn’t used to hearing Connor stutter like that) - through his own story.<br/>
</p>
<p>He got it. He understood. They both did.<br/>
</p>
<p>Evan isn’t sure exactly why or how he gained Connor’s trust, but he does his best not to take it for granted or question it, too afraid he’ll break it if he does. Which is easy, at least when the two are interacting, because it’s hard to think about anything during those times.<br/>
</p>
<p>Actually it’s hard not to think about him, period, because he’s trying to do his homework right now and spectacularly failing. He furrows his brows and spins his pencil around in his hand a few times, trying to refocus.<br/>
</p>
<p>Just as he starts writing a response to the question he’s working on, his phone buzzes. He immediately takes the excuse to put his pencil back down and pick it up from where it is next to him on the couch.<br/>
</p>
<p>There’s no wondering who it is of course, because only two people ever text him, and one frequents his notifications much more often.<br/>
</p>
<p>C: <b>hey so zoe dared me to watch this dumb fucking movie with her except shes watched it a million times and practically has it memorized so i know she’ll be obnoxious about spoiling shit<br/>
</b></p>
<p>
  <b>and basically i got her to amend the dare as long as i watch it with you<br/>
</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>she said you because she knows you’ll be honest enough to actually do it and tell her when we do</b><br/>
</p>
<p>Evan grins and waits a second, making sure Connor’s done. He texts in bursts, but finally the telling dots disappear.<br/>
</p>
<p>E: <b>and you being you, you cant back down from the dare?</b><br/>
</p>
<p>Connor answers immediately.<br/>
</p>
<p>C: <b>you KNOW i can’t</b><br/>
</p>
<p>Evan stops himself from teasing him too much though, because he doesn’t want to actually stop this from happening - absolutely not. Call him desperate, but how could he turn down a chance to hang out with Connor?<br/>
</p>
<p>E: <b>lol yeah i know. what’s the movie?</b><br/>
</p>
<p>C: <b>its called to all the boys i loved before, its on netflix</b><br/>
</p>
<p>For some reason the title’s phrase makes Evan blush a little. (though as Connor had said, “I’m a boy. But like I’m also not.” His gender was explained to Evan as “a vague clusterfuck”.)<br/>
</p>
<p>E: <b>djfhgj connor isnt that a romcom</b><br/>
</p>
<p>C: <b>YES now you see why this is so awful</b><br/>
</p>
<p>E: <b>yeah considering you have no feelings? terrible</b><br/>
</p>
<p>It only occurs to Evan after he sends it how actually asshole-ish that could sound, but before he can finish a text softening the blow, Connor responds, and it’s fine.<br/>
</p>
<p>C: <b>FUCKER</b><br/>
</p>
<p>E: <b>so should we watch at your place?</b><br/>
</p>
<p>C: <b>actually i was thinking yours<br/>
</b></p>
<p><b>otherwise someone will bother us, whether its zoe or my parents</b><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>i just wanna be alone</b><br/>
</p>
<p><i>That</i> makes Evan blush again, even as a simultaneous spike of anxiety shoots down his stomach. It’s just that, he doesn’t usually have people over - a result of a combination of self consciousness about how his place appears to others and stressing feeling like he’s in charge of them having a good time. (Also the little thing about him not having many friends to invite over in the first place.) But he can’t deny he likes the idea of having the house to themselves. No one to walk in on them if they - he pushes away the <i>scenarios</i> his mind conjures up at the thought and responds.<br/>
</p>
<p>E: <b> oh sure yeah<br/>
<b>if you want</b><br/>
</b></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>He has to stop himself from tacking on a nervous ramble about his shitty uncomfortable couch or the fact that their TV screen is definitely smaller than the Murphy’s. The few times the topic has come up Connor has made it clear he doesn’t care about that kind of stuff. Which only makes Evan feel slightly better about it all, but, at least he isn’t a straight up snob or acts spoiled, unlike some people.<br/>
</p>
<p>C: <b>cool</b><br/>
</p>
<p>And Evan tips his head back, cheeks warm, because he can’t help but feel like they just planned a date. As if the two of them don’t hang out all the time.. does this have to be different? <i>But I want it to be.</i><br/>
</p>
<p> ------------</p>
<p>	“This is the <i>third</i> blanket, and if that isn’t enough I don’t know what to tell you. That’s my last one.” Evan says this as he promptly dumps said blanket onto Connor, who is currently just a head floating above a mound of them. The two of them burst out into laughter.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What the-” Connor interrupts himself chuckling. “What the <i>hell!</i> Now I have to dig my arms out to move this. I can’t even see the fucking TV!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Shit you’re right, here I’ll just-” He reaches out to pick it back up, but Connor smacks it out of his hands, making it fall to cover his face. Evan sucks in a breath.<br/>
</p>
<p>“AAAAh,” He screams dramatically from underneath, and Evan guffaws.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Now <i>that</i>- that was your own fault.”<br/>
</p>
<p>He flings his arms up and thrashes until his face is visible once again. “You are <i>such</i> an asshole!” His hair is frizzy and strands sticks out wildly from static, but he either doesn’t know or doesn’t care.<br/>
</p>
<p>Evan finally hops on the couch with a grin. “Uh huh.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Connor squints at him. “Wait no, you weren’t supposed to agree.”<br/>
</p>
<p>He just rolls his eyes and grabs the remote. Evan knows they’re being utterly goofy. But he can’t help himself - and Connor’s playing into it. There’s a heightened, high strung energy today, both excited and nervous, so Evan sinks himself into the bantering to try to stop himself from overthinking shit and ruining it for them both.<br/>
</p>
<p>Scrolling to the movie, Connor is groaning melodramatically already as the trailer promptly plays itself for them. (such an annoying feature. it has <i>definitely</i> startled Evan before. what the hell, Netflix.) If Evan’s being honest, it looks like it has potential, but he doesn’t dare say that and risk Connor turning against him.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Sounds like it’s a classic fake dating trope, huh?” He says neutrally instead. Connor huffs.<br/>
</p>
<p>“‘Course it is. This is <i>so</i> Zo’s style.” Evan grins privately, because he knows that, as much as he bitches, the siblings are a lot more similar than either would ever actually admit. Both in personality and appearance - in fact, way back in middle school, he’d had a crush on Zoe. (he.. <i>may</i> have a type.) It’s long since faded, obviously, and Evan had barely remembered the two were related until he’d started talking to Connor.<br/>
</p>
<p>“..Don’t knock it ‘till you try it?” he tries, pressing play. Connor reaches over the arm of the couch and grabs an extra pillow they’d left on the floor and throws it at him.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Who’s side are you even on??”<br/>
</p>
<p><i>Yours</i>, Evan thinks with conviction. <i>Definitely yours.</i><br/>
</p>
<p> ------------</p>
<p>Connor is <i>so</i> full of shit. He’s totally into this. He chuckles knowingly when the main characters write the terms of their fake relationship. Evan says nothing, but then when Connor practically hoots at them hooking up, he can’t help but poke fun.<br/>
</p>
<p>“‘Stupid movie’, huh?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh, <i>shut</i> up,” He shoves at him playfully. If he’s being totally honest, Evan’s enjoying watching <i>him</i> watch the movie more than the film itself.<br/>
</p>
<p>But more importantly than that..<br/>
</p>
<p>Evan has already discovered that Connor is a shockingly cuddly person, once he takes his walls down. And that’s only being reinforced today.<br/>
</p>
<p>Connor migrates slowly across the couch as time goes on, at first sitting on the other end with his legs drawn up to him, then with his back to the arm, long legs propped up in front of him. Then, at some point he got up to check his phone (it was buzzing for a call, and “My parents will kill me if I ignore it,” but it was just spam) and when he comes back, Evan is in the middle of the couch stretching his legs, but before he can shift back out of the way Connor plops down sort of sideways and props his body against him, leaning his head against his arm. Evan marvels at how this could possibly be comfortable, but apparently it is, and he certainly isn’t about to complain. Connor is.. warm. His hair tickles his arm. At the risk of sounding insane (gay) he makes no comment and simply presses play to continue with the movie.<br/>
</p>
<p>It’s.. yeah Evan knows what it looks like. And feels like.<br/>
</p>
<p>But - fuck, friends are allowed to be affectionate with each other! Connor could definitely feel that way. This could be just simple.<br/>
</p>
<p>Somehow though, Evan has the sense that it isn’t. That this is the burning of their friendship into something more. And yeah.. that could totally be his bias talking. It’s not like he has experience with this. (Relationships. Or even in friendships; Jared is definitely <i>not</i> the cuddly type.)<br/>
</p>
<p>But the more he thinks about it, the more he worries. What if Connor really <i>does</i> like him, and is waiting for him to make a move?? And then if he doesn’t soon, Connor will think Evan isn’t interested and move on. The thought is unbearable.<br/>
</p>
<p>For once in his life, Evan can’t let himself just.. let this pass him by. For <i>once</i>, the risk of fucking everything up (if he’s wrong, if he’s only friend material in Connor’s eyes, if he is just as unattractive and underwhelming as he thinks, <i>if if if</i>) is outweighing Evan’s usual instinct to freeze before he can do- anything. Something.<br/>
</p>
<p>These thoughts wear down at him as he distantly watches the rest of the movie, until his self control has become waveringly thin.<br/>
</p>
<p>When the credits roll, Connor props himself back up to excitedly talk about it (of <i>course</i> he loved it, he’s actually such a sucker of a romantic and Evan is <i>so</i> going to make fun of him for it relentlessly later) so now the two of them are sitting side by side. It’s a nice change of pace to have someone to discuss things like plot and characterization with. Writing was normally Evan’s niche, but this was yet another thing the two of them had in common. His mom would have checked out of such a conversation quickly, but the two of them chat for a while before falling back into a content silence.<br/>
</p>
<p>Well, content for about two seconds, because seeing the couple on screen has filled Evan with a pulling sensation in his gut. He wants that. It’s terrifying; but he wants it. Or something like it - that closeness with someone, both literally and figuratively. That belonging, like there are no questions. (even if it took them a while to get past the doubting themselves phase of it)<br/>
</p>
<p>And somehow, Evan knows that if he doesn’t .. tonight, that it’ll be a long time before he can summon the courage and will to again, and he’ll drive himself crazy. He’ll curse himself for missing an opportunity. He’ll wish, and regret, and stew. He knows because it’s happened so many times in his life already; it’s predictable. <i>He</i> is predictable.<br/>
</p>
<p>He doesn’t want to be predictable.<br/>
</p>
<p>He turns to Connor, and since they’re so close next to each other it puts them face to face. “H-hey, Connor..” Evan says, grinning his way through the words shyly.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Connor’s gaze flickers over his face. Is it just Evan, or does he sound a bit breathless?<br/>
</p>
<p>Evan squeezes the edge of his shirt, at once in disbelief that he’s doing this and yet shocked that he hasn’t already. He’s pictured it enough times. He puts a hand to his neck, thumb softly resting on his jaw. Connor takes a sharp breath, bringing up a hand to put over Evan’s. But he doesn’t move it.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I <i>really</i> want to kiss you,” Evan whispers.<br/>
</p>
<p>Connor releases a nervous little laugh - almost a giggle, really - and damn if it’s not the cutest thing he’s ever heard. He seems to be fighting (and failing) to keep a smile from blossoming on his face.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I really would not stop you,” He says all at once, a rush of words, and then there’s no space at all, no time between him saying that and Evan kissing him. <i>Finally finally finally.</i><br/>
</p>
<p>And he’s self conscious, and he’s not quite sure - well he is <i>quite</i> sure he wants to be doing this - but he doesn’t know what he’s doing and he’s never done this before, never kissed a boy, never kissed <i>Connor</i>.<br/>
</p>
<p>And yet, despite that, for once he doesn’t hold back or hesitate: it’s all just feeling and trying and Connor is pushing back and - they seperate and laugh at each other, messy and passionate and panting and clearly inexperienced. It’s all just so <i>silly</i>. But Evan is too giddy to be embarrassed. And then Connor’s hand is sliding onto the back of his neck (oh <i>wow</i>) and he’s kissing <i>him</i> this time, dark eyes full of mischief. And they’re kind of- they’re kind of getting it, falling into this, like their bodies needed a minute (a minute? several? time is absolutely not on his mind at all, seconds replaced with breathing each other in) to dig up the <i>how to kiss<i> protocol.<br/>
</i></i></p>
<p>And it’s just like, it’s painfully obvious Connor was waiting for this, because the longer they kiss the more he ramps up, until he props himself up onto his knees between Evan’s legs and puts a hand to the couch next to Evan, insistently pressing into him. And then he sucks his bottom lip and- <i>oooh.</i> Evan can’t contain a low moan at that, because that feels AMAZING.<br/>
</p>
<p>Connor pulls away, a huge grin splitting his face. Evan, flushed, can’t say anything for a moment.<br/>
</p>
<p>But only for a moment, because his lips still have a lot to say. And he isn’t the only one.<br/>
</p>
<p> ------------</p>
<p>After a while, they’re just laying there together. Connor is draped on him, legs sprawled out between his own, arms around his torso, cheek resting just below his shoulder. They can feel each other’s heartbeats. Evan’s afraid to break the moment because he’s just.. happy. Truly and simply. And his lips tingle pleasantly because Connor’s have been all over them, and what do you even <i>say</i> after that?<br/>
</p>
<p>“Evan,” Connor says, voice a low rumble. It makes Evan’s chest warm to hear his name in that voice, like it belongs there, like it means something a bit more.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Are you single?”<br/>
</p>
<p>The question catches him off guard, and a startled laugh bucks through his body. At the same time, out of his control, sudden panicked thoughts run through the back of his mind because <i>hold on, is he serious? What is that supposed to</i> mean<i>? Has he misunderstood- everything? Oh god- </i><br/>
</p>
<p>Connor lifts his head to look up at him, smirking and fully red in the face. Evan shakes his head, laughing, unable to answer for a moment because of whiplash.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Well I was just <i>wondering</i>-”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Are <i>you</i> single?” He cuts him off, trying to tame his expression, and feeling himself grinning stupidly anyway.<br/>
</p>
<p>Connor raises an eyebrow. “I asked first. But- see, there is this guy I’m crazy about-”<br/>
</p>
<p>“And that guy may or not be single, depending on if his crush likes him too or is just a <i>really</i> good kisser-” He stops when he notices Connor’s expression. There’s a bit of surprise there. Suddenly doubting himself, he says, “What?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s just.. hearing you say it....”<br/>
</p>
<p>It takes a second for Evan to understand what he means.<br/>
</p>
<p>“That I like you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Connor nods.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Well..” Evan lets out a little nervous laugh. “I do.” Somehow that feels like it carries more weight than their entire series of kisses.<br/>
</p>
<p>Connor swallows.<br/>
</p>
<p>“And um- I want to be not single. With you.” Evan nearly smacks himself. <i>How smooth</i>. Apparently he used up all his bravado in making the first move. Connor’s breath catches a little. They’re both just staring at each other. This moment is both the best and worst Evan has ever lived in. It’s out there. He said it. Officially.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I- I want that too. Really?” Connor’s voice is braced, as if waiting for Evan to leap back and say <i>sike!</i> which would make him an absolutely terrible person. It suddenly feels so important that Connor understands.<br/>
</p>
<p>“<i>Yes</i>. Really. You’re so easy to- to be around, and as cheesy as it sounds, you <i>get</i> me. And that’s- that would normally be such a terrifying thought and, god it is, but it’s also.. like, I trust you? With who I really am.. not to go running because you see- darkness, or someone who’s just a fucking mess. You make me feel slightly more okay about that. Like, <i>how bad can I be, if Connor likes me?</i> Likes to be around me and talk or just, sit and chill.. And.” For a second Evan debates saying it, because it seems like <i>so</i> much, probably too much, and he’s already feeling like he’s not saying any of this quite right, or the way he wants to. But he barrels on, because he feels like he has to now.<br/>
</p>
<p>“And, you- I know you’ve been through so much, too, and yet here you are.. miraculously, I mean thank god because otherwise I might not have met you and that would be-” He’s embarrassed to realize there’s tears in his eyes. “But you <i>are</i>. We did. Meet. And became friends. And you- your strength- to stay alive and keep staying alive.. inspires me. Gives <i>me</i> a little bit of strength.”<br/>
</p>
<p>He’s shocked to see Connor’s eyes brimming with tears too, his mouth hanging open a little. And then he just.. buries his face into Evan’s shoulder, breaths shuddering. Evan holds onto him tightly. <i>I mean it</i>, he says with the squeeze of his arms around him. <i>I really mean it.</i><br/>
</p>
<p>Maybe he didn’t say it perfectly, but he has a feeling Connor <i>gets</i> it. Like he always does. And that’s all that matters.<br/>
</p>
<p>Finally, Connor lifts his head back up, and takes a deeply, wavering breath. “I’m.. not really good at this being vulnerable thing.” He smiles weakly. “But..”<br/>
</p>
<p>Evan might not be breathing, he’s not sure.<br/>
</p>
<p>“But I.. you.. You’re helping me realize that there are people out there that really are.. worth it. That surprise me, in the best way. That it’s not always the bad stuff that life throws at us, but the good stuff too. You, meeting you, feels like I’m maybe, <i>finally</i> catching a break. Whether it’s luck or fate or whatever.. I don’t care. It doesn’t matter, not really, because you’re here. And if you mean what you say - and I believe you, despite how fucking terrifying it feels to let myself - then I’m not the only one who feels lucky we crossed paths. Maybe I’m not just a storm that crashes through everything I touch.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Evan doesn’t trust himself to say anything. Connor swipes away a tear on his face and then roughly swipes the back of his hand across his own.<br/>
</p>
<p>“In other words,” He laughs self consciously. “Yes, I want to date you. God, yes. I’m crazy about you, not sure if you’ve noticed.”<br/>
</p>
<p>His cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and he squeezes his eyes closed for just a second. When he opens them again he’s still here, still looking into the face of the person that sends his heart racing, who just admitted that he wants <i>Evan</i>.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m- I’m not sure I know how to be a good boyfriend- and trust me when I say I am so fucking terrified too. But if we’re both scared together maybe that- maybe that means something. I don’t know. I just know that, if you will too- that I want to <i>try</i>. You make me want to try.”<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>To be known enough to trust someone with my heart. </i><br/>
</p>
<p>Connor smiles softly at him, takes a slow breath as if steeling himself, and puts a hand on Evan’s face. “Together.” His voice doesn’t waver now.<br/>
</p>
<p>Then he glances to the side, an impish expression overtaking his face. “Also, now that we <i>are</i> gay on main, I’ve wanted to do this for so long-” and he grabs Evan’s hand and tenderly kisses his knuckle, all the while holding Evan’s gaze even as his whole face goes red. His heart skips several beats.<br/>
</p>
<p>This is going to destroy him - and you know what? Evan’s fine with that.<br/>
</p>
<p> ------------</p>
<p>  Epilogue:<br/>
</p>
<p>Z: <b>connor omg the tatb sequel is out<br/>
</b></p>
<p>
  <b>CONNOR</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first time ever writing treebros pls be gentle :')&lt;3<br/>and yes connor is trans i slipped that in there</p>
<p>man yall got together bc of the first movie i wonder what will happen when you watch the SECOND?? :3c (sequel maybe??? hehehe)</p>
<p>obligatory plug of my deh blog :D if you don't follow me you're fake<br/><a href="http://sincerely-nerdeh.tumblr.com/">sincerely-nerdeh</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>